Naïveté et colère
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Natsu est naïf, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais quand deux filles abusent de sa naïveté, Grey voit rouge... et tout le monde en paye les frais. UR. Natsu/Grey.


**Titre** : Naïveté et colère.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Bêta** : Aiko et Yzanmyo qui ne sont pas trop de deux pour corriger mes fautes.

 **Fandom** : Fairy Tail

 **Pairing :** Natsu/Grey

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclamer** : Hiro Mashima est l'heureux propriétaire de Fairy Tail et des mages. Je ne fait qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Résumé** : Natsu est naïf, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais quand deux filles abusent de sa naïveté, Grey voit rouge... et tout le monde en paye les consequences. UR. Natsu/Grey.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Nourriture**.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Naïveté et colère.**

\- J'ai faim !

Natsu leva les yeux vers son coéquipier, espérant que sa plainte provoque une réaction quelconque. Mais celui-ci se contenta de poursuivre sa route, sans même lui jeter un regard, l'ignorant totalement.

\- Grey ! rugit le dragonslayer. J'ai faim !

Mais le mage de glace ne moufta pas, avançant rapidement sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, faisant grommeler Natsu qui n'aimait pas être ignoré ainsi, surtout pas par lui. Celui-ci plongea ses mains au fond de ses poches, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Non, il n'aimait pas que Grey l'ignore... même s'il pouvait admettre que sur ce coup là il l'avait bien cherché. Même Happy était du côté du brun, chose suffisamment rare pour le signaler.

Ils étaient partis en mission avec leurs coéquipières habituelles : Lucy, Erza et Wendy. Après un court, mais pénible, voyage en train ils étaient arrivés dans le village qui demandait leur aide. La mission semblait simple : chasser un sanglier géant qui dévastait les cultures des villageois. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour sécuriser les champs et chasser la bête dans la forêt. Il n'avait, hélas, pas fallu longtemps non plus pour que Natsu détruise les trois hangars où les habitants avaient réussi à mettre à l'abri ce qu'ils avaient pu sauver des récoltes.

Ils avaient donc dû renoncer à la récompense promise, ce qui avait mit Lucy en pétard. Erza s'était montrée bien plus compréhensive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que les cultures en question étaient des fraises. Natsu s'était donc retrouvé avec deux furies à ses trousses, Wendy tentant, en vain, de les calmer. Dans sa fuite il avait trouvé un bouclier inespéré, et totalement involontaire : Grey.

Le mage de glace n'avait que moyennement apprécié la blague, et s'était énervé contre lui, déclenchant l'une de leur habituelles disputes et bagarres, qui tourna court quand Erza s'en mêla. Sa colère calmée, la mage chevalier avait décrété qu'il était de leur devoir d'aider les villageois à refaire leur stock, et ils avaient passé trois jours à remettre les hangars en état et à aider aux champs.

Et c'était là que les ennuis commençaient pour Natsu. Deux demoiselles du village n'avaient eut de cesse de l'aborder, s'extasiant sur sa musculature, sa force, son énergie et autres détails qui l'avait surpris mais flatté. Il avait sympathisé avec les deux jeunes filles et, pauvre naïf qu'il était, avait accepté d'aller manger un morceau avec elles la veille au soir. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, ni comment, il s'était retrouvé étalé sur une botte de paille, la bouche de l'une des demoiselles posée sur la sienne et les mains de la seconde lui déboutonnant son pantalon.

Abasourdi, choqué, il n'avait pas réagi de suite. Ce fut l'exclamation scandalisée d'Happy qui l'avait sorti de sa tétanie. Il s'était relevé d'un bond, repoussant violemment ses assaillantes en leur hurlant dessus, et s'était retourné vers son ami ailé juste à temps pour voir Grey s'éloigner en courant.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Son interrogation avait outré Happy qui lui avait crié que s'il était trop bête pour comprendre tout seul alors c'était pas la peine de lui expliquer avant de rejoindre Grey, le laissant seul avec les deux demoiselles.

\- Oh ! s'était alors exclamé l'une des filles, c'est ton petit ami ?

\- Euh... oui, avait répondu Natsu sans vraiment voir le rapport.

\- Pardon, on ne savait pas ! On va lui expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger.

Et elle et son amie étaient parties en courant.

L'illumination s'était soudain faite dans son esprit, et il s'était précipité vers l'auberge où ils logeaient. Hélas, ni Grey, ni Happy n'y étaient. Suivant son odorat, Natsu était parti à leur poursuite, les rattrapant alors qu'ils entraient dans la forêt. Il s'était littéralement jeté aux pieds de Grey pour s'excuser et dissiper le malentendu : non il ne s'intéressait pas à ces deux filles, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles lui faisaient du rentre dedans ! Il n'aimait que lui !

Mais ses excuses, explications et supplications n'avaient rien suscité d'autre qu'une royale ignorance de la part de son amoureux... et de son chat. Et depuis plusieurs heures maintenant Natsu les suivait, tentant par tous les moyens d'attirer leur attention. Bordel, il préférerait que Grey s'énerve, lui hurle dessus, le frappe, le gèle... tout plutôt que cette ignorance froide ! En plus, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la forêt n'était pas rassurante du tout.

\- J'ai faim !

Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, appuyant ses dires. Grey s'arrêta net, et Natsu ouvrit la bouche pour plaider sa cause, une nouvelle fois, mais une paume froide se posant sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Tendant l'oreille, Natsu perçut nettement un bruit de pas lourds et pesants, ce qui ne le tranquillisa pas plus que ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sanglier géant, chassé plus tôt dans la journée et obligé de se réfugier dans la forêt, surgit devant eux, soufflant bruyamment par ses naseaux frémissants. Grey se plaça juste devant la bête qui le chargea sans attendre. Avant même que Natsu ait pu faire quoi que se soit pour sauver son amant, ce dernier gela le mammifère sauvage.

\- Euh... Grey ? Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

La question était légitime, du moins du point de vue de Natsu. Après avoir gelé le sanglier, Grey avait transformé la prison de glace en un truc bizarre, une cage qui marchait toute seule, et avait fait demi-tour, reprenant la direction du village, son étrange équipage sur les talons. Mais seul le silence du brun lui répondit.

Natsu renonça à tirer un mot de son homme, décidant de le laisser faire. Il ne voyait pas trop le but de la manoeuvre, mais Grey faisait rarement les choses sans raison. Et il avait confiance en lui. Il pourrait régler leur différent après... dans un lit bien chaud, du moins il l'espérait et il ferait tout pour. Un coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'Happy semblait être dans la confidence, ce qui le rassurait pour sa propre survie.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez quand ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt, le village émergeant par ses toits pentus un peu plus loin. A la grande surprise de Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Wendy étaient là, les attendant, avec à leurs pieds d'énormes sacs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Natsu.

\- T'occupes, le coupa Grey. Dégèle moi ce truc... et brûle lui le derrière en passant.

Le ton froid et sans réplique le poussa à s'exécuter rapidement, et sans protester. Le sanglier libéré, le derrière en flamme, poussa un mugissement furieux et se précipita vers le village, piétinant sans vergogne les champs se trouvant sur son passage.

\- Là c'est sûr qu'on aura pas la récompense, soupira-t-il.

\- Ils nous l'ont donnée hier soir, répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

Devant l'incompréhension totale du dragonslayer, Erza lui expliqua :

\- Carla nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, alors on a été chercher la récompense et on est venues vous attendre ici.

\- Ok, mais comment vous pouviez savoir que Grey ferait ça ? protesta Natsu.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été trop occupé par ces deux... filles, tu aurais pu entendre Grey promettre qu'il détruirait tout si elles posaient un doigt sur toi, répondit Lucy avec un ton de reproche.

Natsu allait clamer son innocence quand une main froide se posa sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. Des lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser exigeant et possessif auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Grey le relâcha et lui sourit :

\- Je sais bien que tu es trop naïf pour remarquer ce genre de truc, et que c'est elles qui t'ont sauté dessus. Elles sont même venues s'excuser après.

Soulagé, Natsu glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son homme, allant poser ses mains sur le postérieur bien ferme de celui-ci.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- T'ignorer ? Parce que ça t'apprendra à t'occuper plus de filles stupides que de moi. Et le sanglier... c'est pour leur apprendre à toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? S'étonna le dragonslayer.

\- On ne touche pas à la famille ! répliqua Erza d'un ton qui voulait tout dire.

Natsu hocha la tête, ravi d'avoir retrouvé son homme. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et il soupira lourdement :

\- J'ai faim...

\- Pas de soucis, dit Erza en désignant les sacs. Comme on savait que tout serait détruit ce matin, on a vidé tout leur stock de nourriture. On a pleins de fraises !

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Bon au final ça n'a plus grand chose à voir avec la nourriture. Mais c'est mignon non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une review pour le dire ?

Lili


End file.
